A New Power: Mastermind
by Imperial Acclamator 119830
Summary: Part Four of the 'A New Power' Series. You thought the war was over... You thought wrong. With a new and unknown enemy attacking everywhere, a terrible secret is revealed that just may destroy everything the Charmed Ones hold dear.
1. Still Charmed After All These Years

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Well, I wasn't going to do this, but here it is. Yes, that's right, the fourth in what _was_ a three part trilogy. A New Power is back for one final run in this sequel… except for that prequel I keep telling myself to write. I'll say that _this _sequel will not be very long. I have very specific plans for this part will end now that I've elected to do it. Anyway, enjoy!

-----------------------

Chapter 1

Still Charmed After All These Years

-----------------------

Thursday morning dawned like every other day in the coastal city of San Francisco. The city was still wet from a solid week of heavy rain, but at last, the sun had returned to hover in the sky. In a quiet neighborhood, withdrawn from the hustle and bustle of downtown area, a large, pink manor house sat in darkness. There was nothing extraordinary about the house. It looked similar to the other houses around it and seemed perfectly normal. No one looking at it would know that interesting and unusual things happened there. No one would know that a family of witches, wizards, guardian angels, and even the occasional half demon lived there. The house was dark and quiet, that was, until a light snapped on in an upstairs window.

Harry Potter sat up in bed and turned on the light with a wave of his hand. It was seven o'clock and Harry had to get to Hogwarts, where his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the day was set to begin in three hours. He looked to his right and smiled at the still-sleeping form of Hermione, his wife of eight years. Had it really been that long? Harry asked himself as he climbed quietly out of bed, as to not wake Hermione, and ambled into the bathroom. In truth, it seemed like only yesterday that Dumbledore had confirmed that the war was over. The Underworld, having been completely destroyed when Harry had vanquished the dark wizard, Grindelwald, had still not recovered. Demon attacks were now all but unheard of. Harry found a towel in the closet and placed in at the side of the walk-in shower. He then proceeded to turn on the water, carefully adjusted the temperature, and stepped in. He showered quickly, wanting to get to Hogwarts on time for once, and dressed just as fast. He gathered his books and bag and gently shook Hermione awake.

"Hey," he said softly, as her eyes fluttered open. "I'm off to work."

"Have a good day, honey." Hermione said. Harry kissed her on the cheek and orbed out. Hermione had almost fallen asleep again when a wavy haired girl crept into the room.

"Mum?" The girl asked, softly. Hermione looked up into the girl's hazel eyes.

"Miley?" she asked. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Could… could I sleep in here?" the sixteen year old asked quietly. Hermione smiled and pulled back the covers. Miley slid into the bed and Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"You haven't done this in years, Miles." Hermione whispered.

"I… I had that dream again." Miley said "I… I was back in the Underworld… back with the demons. They said… they said I belonged with them, and that they were coming for me."

"Honey, the demons are gone. No one is going to hurt you, and you're certainly not going back to the Underworld again." Comforted, perhaps, because she was now in the presence of someone who could freeze everything within a three mile radius and blow up a demon with nothing but a mere thought, Miley quickly fell asleep. Hermione found herself unable to go back to sleep. Instead, her mind focused on her, Harry, and Ginny's powers… powers they rarely used. In the eight years since the war ended their individual powers had grown tremendously, and they had even received a few they had never known about before. No longer were hand motions required to use a power, but simply think about it and it happened. Piper had long ago told them that this was likely to happen and that they should prepare for it. It had been quite a shock when Harry had been thinking about how much he would like a slice of pie and a piece had magically flown from the kitchen and splattered all over Phoebe on its way to the conservatory where Harry had been sitting. Hermione had caused a bit of a stir with her expanded freezing power when she accidentally froze a passing 747 in mid-flight. Worst of all was Ginny, who had lost control of her empathic abilities while at P3 with Phoebe and Paige. A handsome man had wandered over to Phoebe and was trying to get her to dance with him. Before Ginny knew what had happened, she had thrown herself at Phoebe. It had taken quite some time for everyone in the club to stop looking at the pair of them when they entered the building. Many weeks of constant practice had passed before they had regained some form of control over their respective powers. It was especially good for Harry, who now had the ability to conjure entire lightening storms instead of shooting bolts of electricity from his hands. Luckily, Hermione had not yet gained her most recent power, control over the elements, when their powers had switched from motion to thought control.

Once certain that Miley was indeed in a deep sleep, Hermione climbed carefully out of bed, wrapped a bathrobe around herself, and snuck from the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Hermione went downstairs, which nowadays took a great deal of time as the interior of the old manor had been magically expanded to almost three times the size it had been eight years ago before they had needed the extra space for all the people living there, and entered the kitchen. Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Ron, and Ginny all sat around the table, helping themselves to Piper's excellent cooking.

"'Morning, Mione." Phoebe said, looking up from her plate of eggs. Hermione returned the greeting and sat down across the table.

"So, how's life at the lovely Magic School?" Piper asked Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes at Piper, who grinned.

"Actually, it's not so bad at the moment." Hermione admitted. "I've got most of the teaching positions refilled, though I would have one more post filled if _somebody_ would make up there mind." She cast a glowering look across the table at Paige.

"What?!" she said, shrugging. "I told you I'd think about it."

"That was six months ago, sweetie." Hermione responded.

"I just don't want to commit to the job and then not really want to do it." Paige explained. Hermione sighed.

"You've _got _to be one of the most indecisive people to ever walk the Earth." Hermione told her. Phoebe and Piper giggled.

"I'm not indecisive, I'm just… Alright, fine, I'm indecisive…" Paige finished, somewhat lamely. Phoebe checked her watch and groaned.

"Egh… I've got to get to work. Elise will have my ass if my column is late again." She looked across the table at Hermione.

"Could you give me a lift?" Hermione waved her hand and said,

"Bay Mirror." Phoebe dissolved into blue-white orbs and vanished.

"We'd better get going, too." Ron said, slapping Ginny gently on the shoulder. "Dad may be Minister of Magic, but he still doesn't like us being late." They both bade the others goodbye and Disapparated. Hermione, Paige, and Piper ate and chatted idly for several minutes until Paige looked skyward.

"Damn!" She exclaimed. "Charges this early in the morning?" She sighed orbed out, leaving Hermione and Piper alone. Piper cleared away the dishes and sat back down with Hermione until it was time for her to head off to the restaurant she had dubbed 'That 'Charming' Little Place'. Hermione stood from the table, intending to go upstairs and get Elizabeth, Catherine, and Hope ready for their classes at Magic School. Before she could leave the kitchen, however, an owl flew through the open window and deposited a letter on the floor at her feet. By the time Hermione had picked up the letter, the owl was already gone. Hermione opened the letter, which was addressed to 'The Charmed Ones, The Kitchen, 1329 Prescott Street, and peeled off the official Hogwarts seal. Luna entered the kitchen as she began to read, along with Danielle and Miley.

"Who's that from?" Danielle asked, watching her mother's expression grow darker the farther she read.

"Dumbledore…" Hermione said distractedly. She finished reading and handed the letter to Luna to read.

"My god…" Luna said, passing the letter to the twins to peruse. "Is this true?"

"Dumbledore sent it so it must be." Hermione said, her eyes watching her daughters read the letter. "The Third War has begun."


	2. The Third War

Chapter 2

The Third War

------------------

****

BAY MIRROR

Phoebe Halliwell sat in her office at the Bay Mirror, hard at work on the next edition of her advice column. A burst of fire illuminated the room causing Phoebe to jump and struggle to stifle a scream. A piece of parchment with charred edges fell from the flame and fluttered to the floor. The flame vanished as quickly as it had arrived. She stood up and collected the letter, noticing as she did that it was from Albus Dumbledore. She returned to her desk and began to read.

__

Phoebe,

I bring grave news. Something terrible has happened and I will require everyone _back into the fold at once. I have sent letters to all members of the Order of the Phoenix. They should be arriving at Hogwarts soon and you are needed there as well. I cannot tell you much here, for the risk would be far too high. I can tell you that the Ministry of Magic has been destroyed. The Third War has begun._

Albus Dumbledore

Phoebe acted immediately. She dug frantically through her purse. Her hand closed around a potion vial filled with blue liquid. She tossed it on the floor at her feet and vanished.

-----------------

****

P3

Draco sat in the nightclub's back office doing paperwork. He and his wife, Ginny, ran the club together, though Ginny spent most of her time at the Ministry of Magic. As he worked a flame flickered to life in midair. Draco knew this to be Fawkes the Phoenix's way of sending messages and Dumbledore only sent messages this way if they were of incredible importance. He immediately stood. A letter fell out of the fire and Draco quickly seized it. He read through it hurried and Disapparated with a loud crack.

-----------------

****

THAT 'CHARMING' LITTLE PLACE

Piper was the first to arrive at her restaurant that morning. She unlocked the front door and turned on the lights. She stepped up to the front desk and noticed a sheet of parchment lying on the floor. She bent over and picked it up. Her eyes raked over the official Hogwarts seal and knew whatever the letter contained must be important. She unfolded the letter and began to read. The moment she finished she opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by her baby sister orbing into the room.

"Piper!" Paige shouted. "I just…" Piper held out the letter. Paige's eyes widened.

"I got one too." Paige confirmed. Paige took her sister's hand and orbed away.

------------------

****

HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS CASTLE

Two loud cracks resounded through Dumbledore's office, quickly founded by a third. Ron, Ginny, and Draco exchanged glances.

"Anyone care to explain why we were able to Apparate onto the school grounds?" Ginny asked.

"I lowered to wards preventing you doing so." Dumbledore said from behind his desk where he had been addressing Harry, Hermione, Luna, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Danielle, Miley, and a host of others.

"Now, as I was saying," Dumbledore continued. "The Ministry of Magic was damaged mere moments ago by an unknown force. We know nothing about the state of the Ministry facilities at the time…

"We do." Ginny said, sinking into a seat beside Hermione. "It's gone…. completely gone. Whatever happened happened just before we got there. I… I don't know. We didn't hang around long enough to ask questions.."

"What could have caused this?" Piper asked.

"I do not know." said Dumbledore. "It is possible that it was an accident…"

"An accident…" Hermione repeated. "Your letter suggested a demon or wizard attempting to take power. You don't seriously believe that this could have been an accident?" Dumbledore peered down at her.

"What are you suggesting?" Dumbledore inquired. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I'm _suggesting _that what you said in your letter was correct. The Third War _has _begun." A ringing silence met this statement.

"I do not know." Dumbledore said finally. "It is possible that another dark wizard may be making a play for power. It is, after all, only a matter of time."

"Even if that's true, he couldn't be as powerful as Grindelwald, or even Voldemort for that matter." Piper commented.

"We don't know _anything _yet." Ginny said, casting a glance at the headmaster. "Let's not overreact to what may have been an accident. When, and if, proof either way can be brought forth, we'll act. I would suggest that we remain alert and cautious, but there is no need to cause a panic." Dumbledore gazed at her for a long moment, as though he had never seen her properly before. Slowly, he nodded.

"Very well." he said. "We will do as you suggest and investigate further." Judging by Dumbledore's expression as he ushered them from his office, he was clearly unhappy. As the group walked down the corridor toward the oak front doors, Hermione turned to Harry and asked,

"You were awfully quiet back there… what do you think about all this?" Harry shook his head.

"I wish I knew… I find it hard to believe that a dark wizard did this. Blowing up the Ministry of Magic would obviously take a great deal of power. There's no one I know of with that kind of power… unless Grindelwald is…."

"Don't even say it, Harry." Paige growled. "Grindelwald's not back… he can't be."

"The Source came back." Hermione said quietly.

"Grindelwald did that, though." Paige said. "He had the power to bring back the dead and he used it to resurrect the Source."

"What about before that?" Ginny said. "You three vanquished the Source, what… four times?"

"Five." Piper muttered. "But who's counting…"

"Exactly. We all know Grindelwald was much more powerful than the Source." said Ron. "Why _couldn't _he come back?"

"He couldn't have done it by himself." said Phoebe. "The Source was a demon, purely evil to the core. Grindelwald was, very deep down, a man. The Source's powers transferred into Cole, the Source himself was dead, only his powers lived on. Grindelwald wasn't the same. Grindelwald was a wizard. They can't be brought back from the dead." Ron's eyes narrowed.

"But… if the Source's powers are always transferred, where are they now?" Phoebe sighed.

"I can't say." she answered. "I don't know."

"So, isn't possible that whoever gained the Source's powers brought back Grindelwald?" Luna asked.

"In order to get the Source's full powers, his successor has to have a coronation." Piper put in. "The Source was vanquished only hours before the destruction of the Underworld. There wasn't time to crown a new Source. No, I think when our old enemies were vanquished, they were killed forever. I think what's happening now is something new…. Something we haven't seen before."

-------------------

****

HALLIWELL MANOR

Night had fallen upon San Francisco. Most of the inhabitants of the house had ventured out to P3 for the night. Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Harry and Hermione's girls had been sent to Magic School until Dumbledore could confirm whether or not the threat of a rising evil was true. Harry, Hermione, and Miley, however, remained at home. Harry and Hermione sat in the living room, sharing a large supply of chocolate covered strawberries. Hermione had just attempted to take one out of Harry's hand with her teeth, only to have it pulled back by Harry and told that she would have to work for it, when Miley descended the stairs wrapped in a bathrobe and looking terrified.

"Hey, sweetie." Hermione said, desperately attempting to stop giggling from something Harry had whispered in her ear. "What are you doing up?"

"Mum…" she squeaked, shaking all the way down to her fuzzy slippered toes. "can I talk to you?" The smile faded off Hermione's face as though she'd been slapped. Her daughter looked, Hermione thought, as she herself had when her father had taken her for his own. She would never forget the terror in her hazel eyes the following morning… a terror that still remained frozen there, a permanent scar of her father's evil.

"Of course." Hermione said, sitting up and making space on the couch for Miley. Miley moved to her mother's side and sank onto the couch beside her. Hermione wrapped her arms around her and leaned back against Harry, who found Hermione's left hand and took it.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked quietly. Miley sniffled softly.

"I had the dream again." she said. "It… it won't go away, Mum. It's torture. I don't want these demonic powers anymore. They're evil! I think they're what's causing these dreams…"

"Oh, Miles… it isn't your powers, baby. No power is _inherently _evil, or good. It's how we use the gifts we have that make them what they are. I can throw fireballs the same as you, and I'm not evil…"

"But you… you're an angel and a Charmed One. Of course you aren't evil…"

"You come from me." Hermione interrupted her daughter. "You have a great deal of good in you. Somewhere in your father, there was _some _good… and I'm all good. You've been raised in a house full of good witches and wizards, honey. Even so, if you really _want _to give up your powers, there is a spell in the Book that will bind them." Miley didn't say anything more for a long moment.

"There was some good in him, then? Dad, I mean?" Hermione nodded.

"A little bit. He saved my life once by sacrificing his own. He must have cared for me somewhat… though honestly, he did it more for you and your sister, Danielle." Miley did not respond. Instead, she snuggled up against her mother and fell asleep. Hermione softly stroked her daughter's hair absentmindedly.

"Harry," Hermione said after an hour of this. "I'm worried." Harry chuckled.

"When aren't you worried?" he asked.

"I'm serious, Harry. I've put this off for a while now, but I think we may have a problem… these dreams Miley's having… what if they're real?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, tilting his head to peer down at Hermione.

"I mean, before I became a Seer last year, I wouldn't have believed her dreams were anything more than dreams… but now that I have the ability to see things other people are doing, things that haven't happened yet, I… What if she's becoming a Seer too? These dreams could be visions of the future."

"It's possible…" Harry admitted. " But she's been having these dreams for years. Maybe she's just scared.

"Yeah…" Hermione whispered, glancing down at Miley's sleeping form. "Maybe."


	3. The Lost City

Chapter 3

The Lost City

-----------------

****

HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS CASTLE.

"Has there been any word?" Harry asked, as he and the others congregated in the headmaster's office two days later.

"We've managed to acquire a casualty list…" Dumbledore told them. "four hundred twenty-two."

"My god…" Hermione whispered. Phoebe gripped her hand tightly.

"Do we know how this happened?" Phoebe asked, wrapping her arm around Hermione's waist as Hermione rested her head on the older woman's shoulder. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Oh… I'm afraid we do not."

"So… what do we do?" Piper asked, sinking into a chintz armchair.

"There is nothing you _can _do… unless… but no, you wouldn't want to…"

"What are you talking about, professor?" Harry asked, eyeing the headmaster curiously.

"Have you ever heard of the Lost City of the Founders?" Everyone shook their heads, save Hermione, whose eyes widened expectantly.

"The Lost City of the Founders? Of course, who hasn't?" Ron nudged Harry in the ribs and whispered,

"_Normal people_?" Hermione either did not hear him or did not care, because she plowed on without a pause.

"Historians say that before the four founders built Hogwarts, they visited an island in a distant ocean. On the island they met a native race of people who were innocent of all sin. The founders constructed a city on the island for the people to live in. History isn't really clear on this next point, but the next time the city is heard from, it is being ruled by who we are told is the 'Goddess of the Sea'. It is said that eight hundred years ago, the city was attacked by a terrible evil. The goddess sank the entire island beneath the waves to protect her people, but she did this against the will of the other gods. Viewing this as an act of betrayal, the other gods forced to leave the city. It is believed that her heir still lives somewhere among us. If he or she is ever returned to the city, it can be raised to the surface once again. The heir was born into a family line in which no males had been born since the goddess ruled the city. Some say the city holds a great power that, when unleashed upon the world, would destroy all evil forever…"

"Oh, please!" Draco exclaimed, shaking his head. "None of you seriously believe this load of waffle, do you?"

"I didn't say the city actually existed." Hermione said, a hint of incredulousness in her voice. "Of course the city isn't real… it's all myth and superstition."

"Oh, Mrs. Potter…" Dumbledore said heavily. "you still have a great deal to learn. You never have put much stock in that sort of magic, have you. No, my dear, this city is _very_ real…. I have only been unable to find it."

"Then how can you possibly know that it really exists?" Hermione inquired.

"I know it exists, because I've found a relic from the city." Dumbledore opened his desk drawer and retrieved a large, water eroded rock. He extended it to Hermione, who hefted it into her arms. Beside her, Phoebe let out an audible gasp. There, on the rock, was a faded coat of arms. Two swords, crossed at the hilts, were set in the middle of a large letter A, which was surrounded by a circle shaped bolt of lightening. Hermione tore her eyes from the rock and looked up at Dumbledore, her mouth open slightly.

"Where did you find this?" she asked, a slight smile creeping onto her face.

"Here at Hogwarts… in a hidden chamber down in the dungeons. I discovered it six years ago."

"If I wasn't holding this myself I would never have believed it…" Hermione said quietly, staring at the rock with an awed expression on her face.

"Hermione, what's going on..?" Phoebe asked. Hermione turned to face her and gazed into Phoebe's questioning eyes.

"This is the Atlantean Seal." Hermione said with a small laugh. "Some people believe the Founder's City… _is _Atlantis." Harry clicked his tongue.

"Come on, Hermione." Harry said. "Atlantis?"

"Well, Atlantis isn't the actual name of the City, but the island it was constructed on. The City's name was said to be Terellia."

"But I've always heard it called the Lost _City _of Atlantis…. not lost island." Dumbledore nodded.

"It is a common mistake to believe that Atlantis was the name of the city instead of the island the city was built on." he said with a shrug.

"Okay, this is all well and good." Piper said exasperatedly. "But what does it have to do with us?" Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and smiled serenely at them.

"I want you to find it."

----------------------------

****

HALLIWELL MANOR

Hermione sat on the couch, a thick, heavy tome propped open on her lap. Phoebe sat beside her, examining the Atlantean Seal and comparing the intricate symbols on the stone with images from a small, leather bound, book. Occasionally, Hermione would read a passage from the book, _Ancient Island Nations: Where Are They Now?_, and Phoebe would point out certain things on the Seal whenever she spotted something noteworthy.

The others had gone to the Hogwarts library to see if they could find anything to aid in the search for the City. Hermione and Phoebe sat in relative silence for several hours until Wyatt and Miley entered the room, arm in arm.

"We're going out, Mum." Miley told her mother as Wyatt collected his car keys from his coat pocket.

"Have fun, sweetie." Hermione said, looking up from her book.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Magic School until we figure out what happened at the Ministry?" Phoebe asked Wyatt. He shrugged.

"I'm eighteen years old and I'm fully capable of deciding whether venturing out of Magic School is worth the risk…" He smiled at Miley. "and a date with this girl is _definitely_ worth it."

"Just have her back home by midnight, Romeo." said Hermione, giving her daughter a swift hug. As the two teenagers turned and left, Phoebe said,

"Those two really are cute together."

"Yeah…" Hermione said vaguely, her attention focused on her book.

"Hermione… you okay?" Phoebe asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I… Phoebe, before Wyatt and Chris, when was the last male born in your family?"

"Some time before Melinda Warren, I would suspect. Hermione, I know what you're thinking, and I can't see Piper being the eldest heir of a sea goddess."

"Yeah…, maybe not. I just thought…" Hermione broke off, reading a page from her book with an expression of sudden understanding.

"Hermione, what's up?" Phoebe asked. Hermione turned the book around. The Atlantean Seal shone upon the page. Beneath the symbol were the images of a pair of rocks, a golden snake statue, a goblet with a strange symbol engraved on it, and lastly, a sparkling silver staff.

"What are all those?" Hermione smiled.

"These items create the map to Terellia." Hermione told her.

"And I suppose we need to find them?" asked Phoebe.

"Actually, we've already got one of them." Hermione said, taking the rock picturing the Atlantean Seal from its place on the table. "We just need to find the second one. If what this book says is correct, these stones will lead us to the snake statue, and the statue to the next item. Each one we find will guide us to the next, and eventually, Terellia."

"Where do we start?" Phoebe asked. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"With Albus Dumbledore."


	4. Starting Line

Chapter 4

Starting Line

---------------------------------

Hermione and Phoebe did not wait to contact the others, but instead left the manor immediately for Hogwarts. Hermione orbed them into the headmaster's office. Dumbledore looked up at them in surprise.

"Oh, I did not expect you to visit today." he said, rising to his feet. "I had thought…"

"Where did you find this stone?" Hermione interrupted, gesturing to the stone Phoebe held.

"I already told you of this. I discovered it in the dungeons." Hermione sighed.

"I meant where, exactly. I think we're on to something important and I need to see the place where you found it." Dumbledore simply nodded and led them from his office and down into the dungeons. They walked for at least an hour, traipsing down cold, damp passages, going deeper and deeper under the school. At long last, Dumbledore opened an old, wooden door and ushered them through. He lit several torches in the brackets on the walls and the room was filled with light.

"It was embedded in the wall… here." Dumbledore pointed toward a hole on one of the walls where it was clear a stone had been chiseled free.

"And this was the only one here?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid so." said Dumbledore. "You said on the way down here that we needed the other stone to lead us to this… statue, was it?"

"Yeah…" said Hermione, carefully examining the area where Dumbledore had removed the Seal. "I don't completely understand it myself… there's a lot about the city that we don't know. For example, what happened to it between the time the founders built it to when the Goddess of the Sea took over control… and why did she have to?" Hermione ran her fingers over the place where the stone had been set in the wall. She shook he head.

"There's nothing else down here. The other stone may never have been here."

"What do we do now, then?" asked Dumbledore. Hermione sighed.

"Without the other stone, there's nothing we _can _do. We'll keep researching what we can about the city and the island, but unless we find the second stone there's no way to locate the next clue."

"Then we shall have to hope that some day the stone will be discovered. Unless then, thank you for your help." Dumbledore turned on his heel and swept from the room.

"Did he seem… I don't know… distracted, maybe?" Phoebe asked. Hermione stood from her position on the floor beside the hole where the stone had been removed and studied Phoebe with a curious expression.

"Maybe… he's got a lot on his mind, I guess."

"How so?" inquired Phoebe as Hermione gently stroked the area of wall around the Seal's previous resting place.

"Well, Hogwarts has been slipping in the past few years. Hogwarts used to be the highest scoring institute in overall grades. Recently, relatively speaking, Magic School has beaten Hogwarts out of the top spot."

"I suppose he could be…"  
"This is interesting…" Hermione said suddenly, lighting her wand and pointing the narrow beam of light over a point just below the spot where the first stone had been.

"What's interesting?" Phoebe asked, walking over and examining the spot.

"This stone is different from the rest of the wall…. Stand back." Phoebe and Hermione backed away from the wall. Hermione raised her wand.

"_Bombarda!_" The blast blew out a ten foot section of wall.

"Hermione, what…?!" Phoebe stammered. The explosion had revealed another room beyond the wall. There, perched on a pedestal in the center of the room, sat the Second Seal.

------------------------

****

KITCHEN, HALLIWELL MANOR

"So, how do we find this statue?"

"Harry, if I knew that we'd have found it already. I had assumed having the two stones together would… I don't know, show us a map… or something."

"Well, that obviously didn't happen." Harry said. "What now?"

"I don't know. I've never tried to find an ancient, underwater city before. The Founders weren't exactly straightforward when it came to hiding their magical islands." Hermione responded.

"You don't think straightforward either, Hermione." Paige put in.

"Precisely." said Harry. "You were my inspiration for the plan I used to vanquish Grindelwald after all." Hermione smiled.

"I would have suggested doing it without getting blown up." Hermione told him.

"Hey, we won, didn't we?" Harry asked.

"We didn't win." Hermione said sadly. "We just managed to survive."

"Mum…" said Miley, leaning forward to get a better look at the Atlantean Coat of Arms on one of the stones. "I've seen that symbol before… at Magic School, I think."

"Someplace at Magic School?" Paige inquired skeptically.

"I guess it would make since." Ron said. "If two of the stones were hidden at Hogwarts, why not hide something just as important at Magic School?"

"Magic School didn't even exist one thousand years ago." Phoebe said. "Miley, you must have seen this symbol somewhere else."

"Yeah," Miley said, uncertainly. "I suppose I did…" Miley stood and left the room, Danielle right behind her.

"I don't suppose she actually _could _have seen it at Magic School." Piper said as the door swung shut behind the twins. "I mean, how could she?"

"Anything's possible, Piper." Hermione said, not looking up from her work.

"It's worth a look, at least." Harry said. "If it doesn't pan out, all we've lost is time."

"Alright, but you can take her." Hermione said. "I've got to speak with Dumbledore about something." Without another word, Hermione stood and orbed out.

------------------------

Harry, Miley, Danielle, Piper, and Phoebe orbed into Magic School and received a sudden shock. The school was burning. Students ran hither and yon, attempting to extinguish the inferno. Spotting Hermione's newly hired Levitation teacher, Harry and the others hurried over to him.

"What happened?" Harry asked. The teacher shook his head.

"Death Eaters!" He shouted. "They just came out of nowhere, I… I don't know what happened!"

----------------------

"You should have let me tell them."

"No, they would not understand what is at stake."

"They would understand just as well as I do. They deserve to know the truth."

"You know as well as I do what would happen if you told them."

"They would be upset, I know. Who wouldn't be? But they need to know that heir of the goddess has to give…"

"That's enough. I'm not going to argue with you about this."

"You don't have a choice. They need to know the truth about this. If they're going to accept what they're going to lose… what's Phoebe's going to lose…"

"They will understand in time, my dear."

"Phoebe won't. She'll be heartbroken. I've never held anything back from her before… except this, and I…"

"I understand that you care about her… that you would never wish to hurt her, however.. This time, I fear you have no choice." Standing to her feet, the dark haired girl glared across the old desk at the elderly man sitting in his chair. Without speaking, she walked to the door, her waist length, dark brown hair swinging slightly in a light wind that wafted through the window… a wind that brought about a certain remembrance to the young woman. At the door, she turned back to face the elderly man.

"You know, I respected you once. We all did…. But this is beyond anything I believed you were capable of." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed from the room.


	5. Magic School Musical

Chapter 5

Magic School Musical

---------------------------

Hermione stormed away from the headmaster's office, barely noticing where she was going. Dumbledore would be furious if she revealed the truth, she knew, but even so…

"You never have been very good at making difficult decisions, have you, Mum?" Catherine's ghostly image resolved beside Hermione as she walked, smiling slightly.

"This is all so wrong, Kat." Hermione whispered. She paused, opened an empty classroom door, and entered. Catherine followed her.

"What are you doing here, Kat?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think?" Catherine responded. "I've stayed with you for over eight years since I died… I'm not leaving now."

"You know, if I told Harry I had spent the last eight years periodically speaking with my dead daughter, he'd send me to St. Mungo's."

"Well, you _are_ the one standing in an empty classroom talking to yourself…. and people said _I _was crazy."

"I was right, wasn't I?" Hermione asked, ignoring her daughter's statement. "They should know, shouldn't they?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Mum." Kat muttered, sitting down on one of the desks. "You think they can accept the truth?"

"Could you, when I told you?" Catherine shrugged.

"I was alive when you explained it all to me… Emotions tie one down so completely. You told me on the eve of the final battle, I… I didn't really have time to absorb it all. I do recall, however, that I understood and accepted the truth about Terellia well enough." Hermione let out a long breath.

"Fine, but unless Dumbledore says I can tell them, I suppose I'll just…"

"Something's gone wrong, Mum." Catherine said suddenly. "You should go."

"Okay, but one thing first… it's been eight years and I still don't know. What, exactly, are you?" Catherine gave a small chuckle and stood to her feet.

"Mum, I've already told you. You're going crazy." she disappeared. Hermione sighed and walked to the door.

"I'm not _going_ crazy…" Hermione muttered as she pushed open the classroom door. "I'm already there."

----------------------

Hermione reformed in the Great Hall of Magic School and received the shock of her life. The room was little more than a burned out wreck. Harry and the others gathered in one corner, engaged in a heated discussion with several teachers. Hermione hurried over.

"… in fact, I'd say whoever's behind this knew damn well it wouldn't kill anyone." Paige was saying.

"My guess is they're just trying to stress to us that they can strike anywhere, at any time." Harry said. "The Ministry of Magic was just the beginning. The fact is, if whoever is behind these attacks can do this to Magic School, they can do it anywhere." Phoebe noticed Hermione approaching.

"Oh, Hermione, thank God…"

"Harry," Hermione said, ignoring Phoebe. "where are the girls?"

"Relax, Hermione." Harry said, taking her hand. "The girls are up with the Elders for the time being."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, letting out a long breath.

"Death Eaters." said Piper, shaking her head. "Personally, I think they just wanted to show they were still out there…"

"That's a good theory, Piper, but… why attack Magic School to do it?" Harry said. "Unless they were after something…"

"Maybe they wanted to kill Hermione." Phoebe suggested. "You know, to bring down the Charmed Ones. Everyone knows how much time she spends here."

"Interesting, but the Death Eaters aren't… usually… stupid." Harry told her. "You don't attack the strongest Charmed One, you go after the weakest."

"I don't suppose any of you have considered the face that they may have been here to search for something." Hermione said. "Or, perhaps, to prevent us from finding something."

"What would they be looking for here?" Ginny asked.

"Whatever Miley saw here that's connected to Terellia." Hermione said, exchanging a glance with her eldest daughter. "The Death Eaters wouldn't risk an assault on Magic School unless they knew the potential gain outweighed the danger. They have to know we're searching for Atlantis… whoever's behind these attacks wouldn't want us to succeed."

"Okay, so… did they get it?" Phoebe asked.

"How the hell would I know?" Hermione inquired. "I don't even know what they're after… unless, but no… it couldn't be _here_. Not if… but that would explain why nothing happened when we found the second stone…"

"Mione, I'm glad you're on to something," said Phoebe "but if you wouldn't mind sharing it with the rest of us…?"

"I suppose it's possible that the snake statue is hidden here in the school. I would assume that the statue was moved here by whoever had it before the school was constructed. It would explain why the stones did not provide a clue or map to the statue's location… whatever spell designed to do so would have broken when the statue was removed from it's original hiding place."

"But why hide it here?" Luna asked. "Why not someplace like Hogwarts?"

"Magic School is one of the safest structures on Earth, even more protected than Hogwarts." Phoebe said. "If someone was looking for a place to hide an ancient artifact, why _not _Magic School?"

"Miles… do you have _any _idea where you saw the symbol you recognized earlier?" Harry asked. Miley sighed.

"I… I think down in the lower parts of the school… Wyatt and I were looking for an empty classroom to… err, never mind. Anyway, I think it was down on the basement corridor… near Classroom 108."

"Ron and I will check it out." said Harry. He and Ron stood and left.

"Wait a second." said Piper as Harry and Ron walked away. "If the stones didn't reveal the statue's location because it had been moved to Magic School… how can we know the statue will lead us to the next item? What if it's been moved too?"

"Then the city will be lost to us." Hermione said simply.

----------------------------

****

BASEMENT CORRIDOR, NEAR CLASSROOM 108, MAGIC SCHOOL

"I guess the Death Eaters didn't get down this far." Ron commented as he and Harry emerged into an undamaged corridor on the bottom floor of Magic School.

"At least that means they didn't find whatever's down here." Harry said, stopping to open the wooden door to classroom 108. The room was the same as any other classroom in the school. Chairs, desks, cabinets… nothing remotely unusual.

"C'mon, let's have a look around. I'm guessing it won't be too obvious…."

"Hey, Harry… take a look at this." Harry turned around. Ron was standing out in the corridor, gazing intently at an empty vase resting atop a stone pillar, not unlike those at Hogwarts. "Check this symbol out." Ron said. "Look familiar?" Harry looked where Ron pointed and spotted a pair of crossed wands.

"Yeah, there's an image like that on those Seal things. I wonder if…" Ron carefully lifted the vase off the pillar. It happened instantly. A flash of brilliantly white light, a loud, shrill siren, and the pillar sank into the floor, leaving an opening large enough for an average-sized man to pass through. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"You want to go first?" Ron asked. Harry laughed.

"Hell no." he said. "The last time I went down a hole in a magical school I had to fight a giant snake with a sword and a hat… and I'm not looking to repeat the experience." At a glare from Ron, he added. "Okay, fine." He drew his wand, muttered '_Lumos!_', and dropped into the hole. He fell for ten feet and hit the stone floor… hard.

"Harry, are you okay?!" Ron called from above.

"Yeah, it's fine. Come on down." Harry yelled back, groaning in pain and struggling to his feet. Ron landed next to him in a heap. He grumbled to himself and glared at Harry as he stood.

"Jackass…" he muttered loud enough so Harry could hear him. Harry merely grinned and held his wand high enough to cast the beam of narrow light over the walls and floor. Ron light his wand as well, and together they combed the chamber. They were in a dungeon-like room with no windows or doors. The floor was extremely dusty and there were cobwebs on the walls. After an extensive search, the only thing they discovered was a oddly shaped hope in one wall. It looked almost as though an object should have been placed there. Harry eyed the vase still in Ron's hand.

"It couldn't really be _that _simple, could it?" Harry said, more to himself than Ron. Without speaking, he told the vase from Ron and looked inside. It was empty. He carefully placed the glass vase into the outcropping; it was a perfect fit. The room seemed to crackle with electricity. A slot appeared in the wall, just above the vase. Apprehensively, knowing as he did that sticking his hand into a dark hole in a dungeon was a bad idea, he reached into the slot. His fingers groped the air and at last found purchase. He withdrew his hand, and, clutched in his fist, was a dusty, golden statue of a snake.

------------------------

****

GREAT HALL, MAGIC SCHOOL.

"Hmm… Hermione, have you seen this?" Phoebe asked, pointing to a paragraph in _Ancient Island Nations: Where Are They Now? _Hermione took the book from Phoebe and read.

"Oh, no…" she said, her expression dark. "I expected something like this…"

"What is it?" Piper asked, moving over to take a look at the book.

"Well, when the Goddess, Aurora, sank the island to protect her people, the other gods banished her for interfering with human affairs. Because of this, I had thought, and I was quite clearly correct, that Aurora's heir has to pay a price if she wishes to regain her powers and become a god. Because Aurora cared enough for her people that she sank the city to protect them, the other gods placed a curse on her. If the heir is going to reclaim Atlantis, she'll have to give up _everything _she cares about. Her family, friends, children… everything. She must exist completely alone."

"Who would do that?" Piper asked incredulously. Hermione sighed.

"I would," Hermione said solemnly. "if I had to…"

"Well, thank God you're not the heir, then." said Phoebe, hefting the Book of Shadows into her arms and following Piper across the room to the couch. Hermione gently stroked the cover of _Ancient Island Nations _and sighed.

"Yeah," she muttered to herself. "thank God…"


	6. Two Betrayals, Part One

A/N: Fastest. Chapter. Ever.

Chapter 6

Two Betrayals, Part One

------------------------------

__

"You should have let me tell them."

"No, they would not understand what is at stake."

"They would understand just as well as I do. They deserve to know the truth."

"You know as well as I do what would happen if you told them."

"They would be upset, I know. Who wouldn't be? But they need to know that heir of the goddess has to give…"

"That's enough. I'm not going to argue with you about this."

"You don't have a choice. They need to know the truth about this. If they're going to accept what they're going to lose… what's Phoebe's going to lose…"

"They will understand in time, my dear."

"Phoebe won't. She'll be heartbroken. I've never held anything back from her before… except this, and I…"

"I understand that you care about her… that you would never wish to hurt her, however.. This time, I fear you have no choice." Standing to her feet, the dark haired girl glared across the old desk at the elderly man sitting in his chair. Without speaking, she walked to the door, her waist length, dark brown hair swinging slightly in a light wind that wafted through the window… a wind that brought about a certain remembrance to the young woman. At the door, she turned back to face the elderly man.

"You know, I respected you once. We all did… but this is beyond anything I believed you were capable of." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed from the room…Harry and Ron burst into the Great Hall, jarring Hermione out of her thoughts of the conversation with Dumbledore earlier that day. Ron and Harry approached her, Harry holding out the golden snake statue.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry called. "Miley was right! We found it!" Harry extended the small idol out towards Hermione. Hermione took the statue and studied it intently. The others gathered around her as she collected the stones and the Book of Shadows.

"So, what do we do now?" Phoebe asked, her face shining with anticipation.

"Pray." Hermione said quietly. Gently, she lifted one of the Seals and placed it on top of the second one. As she did this, the snake uncurled and slithered, as though it were alive. It encircled the stacked stones and melded together to form a single, solid object. The gray stones and the golden snake faded to a watery greenish color. They waited in silence for several moments, but nothing further happened. Harry picked up the now combined stones and snake and examined it.

"So, does this mean the next object has been moved?" Phoebe asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Possibly… although, I would think…" she paused, studying the artifacts in Harry's hands. "Harry, how hard was it to locate that snake?" Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Not hard at all, really." Harry said. "I was surprised at how easy it was… why?"

"Because, I suppose it could be possible that we need more than just these objects. We may need a spell to unlock them."

"What?" said Ginny. "Like a Power of Three spell?" Piper shook her head.

"I don't think so." she said. "The Power of Three didn't exist one thousand years ago. No one would have been able to write a spell powerful enough to rank as a Power of Three spell. No… if I were to guess, I'd say the artifacts are looked with some sort of ancient magic. Not anything we've ever seen before."

"Even so, I suppose a Power of Three spell might do the trick." Harry said, handing the idol back to Hermione.

"I mean, nothing is stronger than the Power of…" Harry broke off. The still-combined objects started to glow the moment Hermione had touched them. From the top of the upper rock, a shimmering hologram burst forth. Hermione placed the artifact back on the table and backed away with the others.

"Is… is that what I think it is?" Phoebe said in an awed voice.

"It's the galaxy." Hermione whispered. The image shifted, spinning to focus on a single, yellow star. The picture changed again, altering to show a blue-green planet, lit by a web of the crisscrossing lights of hundreds of cities. Once again the image changed, this time to show nothing other than an empty corridor, deep in the Underworld. A harsh voice suddenly spoke, sounding as though it came from the room itself.

"_This is where you will find what you seek… and the enemy who has sought for so long to remain unknown to you. You must go quickly… go before everything is lost to you. Good luck._"

-----------------------------

****

UNDERWORLD

A series of brilliantly blue-white light and a number of loud cracks filled the chamber as the group appeared.

"I thought this place was completely destroyed." Ginny said uncertainly, raising her lit wand enough to see the general area around them.

"It was too much to hope for that the _entire _Underworld had collapsed." Hermione whispered.

"Come on." Harry said, lighting his wand. "Let's go. If that voice was right, we can end this war before it begins." Harry led the group down a series of dark passageways, following directions from Hermione. After nearly an hour of this, they arrived at a large stone door. On the opposite side of the obstruction, the sounds of digging could be heard.

"Hermione, what's going on in there?" Phoebe asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Let's find out, then." Harry said. He raised his wand. "_Bombarda Maxima!_" The door was blasted clean off its hinges. It fell backward and hit the floor with a reverberating clang, revealing the room beyond. Harry and the others entered cautiously. At least two dozen Death Eaters stood in the chamber beyond. They all stopped digging at the sight of the intruders. They reached for their wands, but a motion from the robed figure standing at the far end of the room stopped them.

"It is time you all learned the truth." The figure said in a voice none of them could mistake for anyone else. Hermione was the first to regain her ability to speak.

"No…" she said in a shocked voice. "It… it _can't _be. Y… you can't be the one who did this." The figure laughed.

"I assure you, Hermione, it is I. I have kept the truth from you for so long, masterminded two wars, accomplished a host of other tasks to lead you to this moment. Please, find a seat and listen to me. However, before we begin…" he turned to face them, his hood slipping off his face. With a smile, he asked……

"Would you like a lemon drop?"


	7. Two Betrayals, Part Two

Chapter 7

Two Betrayals, Part Two

------------------------------

Phoebe and Hermione instinctively moved closer to each other. Phoebe reached out slowly and grasped Hermione's hand as Dumbledore took several steps toward them. This was a long-established protocol, designed to help in a retreat maneuver during the war. Hermione was to get to Phoebe and provide her with magical protection and a way to escape. Piper was Harry's responsibility and Paige was Ginny's. Being powerless, the Halliwells had to be protected. As Dumbledore continued to advance, Hermione raised her hand. Dumbledore smiled down at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" The old wizard asked, still walking toward them.

"Just tell me why." Hermione said, ignoring his question and giving Phoebe time to make sure the others were ready… they'd get only one chance at this. For Harry had spotted the artifact they'd come for. The goblet sat atop a short pillar behind Dumbledore. It was clear that he had been studying it before they had arrived.

"Why… what, Mrs. Potter?" This question was so flabbergasting to Hermione that she literally froze.

"Why did you do all of this…? You said you masterminded two wars… you were behind Voldemort… The Source… _Grindelwald…_ You were the cause of millions of deaths. You destroyed families. You caused so much suffering and pain to so many people…"

Hermione paused. When she next spoke, her voice was so cold it could have frozen a star.

"You killed Catherine." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I do not deny anything, my dear. I am responsible for the things you say. Why I did these things is, for the time being, unimportant. What is important now is that you understand my goals. You, of all people, should understand. Muggleborns have long suffered under the Ministry. I intend to destroy those who oppress the muggleborn and nonmagical community. I hope you will understand that I do what I do for the betterment of our people. I could use the power of the Charmed Ones on my side…" Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"You're insane… you… the things you've done…. You've got to be stopped."

"Stopped? My dear, you cannot stop me."

"Oh, can't we?" Hermione asked. "Harry, now!" Harry and Piper vanished, reappeared instantly behind the pillar. Piper grabbed the goblet and both she and Harry orbed out. The Death Eaters instantly attacked. Hermione shouted for everyone to flee as fast as possible. Danielle and Miley flamed out as a pair of energy balls flashed over their heads. Ginny and Paige orbed out together. Draco disappeared with a loud crack. Hermione kept Phoebe protected as the others left. Ron and Luna had just begun to turn on the spot to Disapparate when it happened. A jet of green light from one of the Death Eater's wands caught Luna squarely in the back. A second bolt of deadly light hit Ron full in the face as he knelt beside his wife's crumpled form. Behind Hermione, Phoebe screamed and started toward Ron and Luna. Hermione caught her and pulled her back.

"No!" she screamed. "There's no time, Phoebe. They're gone, honey. We've got to get out of here." Making a quick check to ensure all the others had managed to escape, Hermione turned on the spot and vanished with a loud crack, Phoebe in tow.

----------------------------

****

GREAT HALL, MAGIC SCHOOL.

Hermione and Phoebe reappeared in the Great Hall. The others stood around a nearby table, studying the newly-acquired goblet.

"Mione!" Harry said when he spotted them. "Phoebe…." his face suddenly darkened. "Where's Ron and Luna?" Phoebe dissolved immediately into tears and clung to Hermione for support. Hermione looked up at Harry, unable to hold back tears of her own.

"Harry, they… they didn't…" Hermione muttered, her voice shaking.

"No…" Harry whispered.

"It happened so fast, I don't even…" Hermione broke off. "We can't stay here. Dumbledore will be coming for us, we need to…" A series of loud cracks filled the air as Death Eaters Apparated all around them. Hermione grabbed the Book of Shadows and _Ancient Island Nations _off the table and shoved them into Harry's arms as Ginny's shield power created a bubble of protective energy between them and the Death Eaters. She took the goblet and the other combined objects and grasped Phoebe's hand. The others hurriedly linked hands and Hermione turned on the spot and they vanished, leaving Magic School far behind… forever.

----------------------------

They hit the ground, hard. The group stumbled and fell to the ground. They had arrived on a sandy beach on what appeared to be a deserted island. The hot, Caribbean sun baked down on them from above. Standing to his feet, Harry asked,

"Where are we?"

"An island…" Hermione said irritably. "Does it matter where we are? All that matters is that we stay alive… and I can't promise we'll be able to do that for very long."

"It matters because if we're going to survive we need food, water… a plan."

"I'm already working a plan." Hermione responded. "Dumbledore is more powerful than anything we've faced before. Our only hope now is to find Atlantis… even if we can't use its power, we can at the very least keep Dumbledore from getting it. I… I need to think this through…" Hermione turned trudged off down the beach. No one attempted to follow her. They all knew that Atlantis was Hermione's mission. If they were going to find it and stop Dumbledore, Hermione was their first, last, and only hope. Harry tore his gaze from the woman striding away from them and looked down at the others, still sitting on the sand. He sighed. Two of their number lost in a war that had only just begun… no, if Dumbledore was telling the truth, this was a war had started long before Harry had been born.

---------------------------

Hermione sank down to the ground half a mile away from the others by the edge of the water. The warm water lapped at her bare feet, but she barely felt it. Since their encounter with Dumbledore, Hermione had been in a daze. Dumbledore? How could Dumbledore have betrayed them…? No, Dumbledore hadn't betrayed them. He had never been on their side in the first place. Hermione was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Phoebe wander up beside her, plop down on the loose sand, and rest her head on her shoulder. Phoebe always felt safer in Hermione's presence. She couldn't explain it, but when Hermione was nearby, she felt as though nothing could touch her… that she was invincible. Hermione never seemed to show fear, maybe that was the reason…

"Hermione…" Phoebe said slowly. "do you think we can survive this?" Hermione took Phoebe's hand and sighed.

"I don't know, Phoebe…"

"I'm scared, Mione." Phoebe whispered, gripping Hermione's hand tighter.

"Yeah…" Hermione whispered. "so am I." For the first time, Phoebe noticed Hermione's hand was shaking. In fact, she was trembling all over.

"Hermione, are… are you okay?" Phoebe asked, her voice soft.

"No…" Hermione said shakily. "Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard on Earth. If he could manipulate both sides of a war that has spanned decades, I… I don't know if we can stop him."

"We can't give up hope yet, Mione." Phoebe said. "We've faced a lot worse than this in the past." Hermione shook her head furiously.

"No," she said, her voice shaking more than ever. "we haven't. Even Grindelwald feared Dumbledore to some extent. He's capable of magic we can't even imagine."

"But we _have _to try!" Phoebe said desperately, gently stroking the back of Hermione's hand in a reassuring way. Phoebe was scared. Hermione always maintained an aura of complete calm. To see her like this, physically trembling, her eyes red from crying, the hazel orbs normally so full of life becoming lost and hopeless, was unsettling. Hermione never broke down, never lost hope… not even when things seemed hopeless. However, she had just been betrayed by one of the people she deeply trusted. Then two of her closest friends had been murdered right in front of her and she had been unable to stop it. Not to mention everything else that had happened to her during the war. Phoebe knew, however, that she had to help her friend regain her confidence. If Hermione couldn't stayed focused on finding Atlantis, they'd all die. Phoebe sighed. Hermione leaned back against the sand. Phoebe did the same, snuggling up against the younger woman.

"Even if it's just for Ron and Luna, Mione… we have to try."

"I know…" Hermione said quietly, tilting her head away from Phoebe. "We will try. We'll fight… with luck we'll find Atlantis. Maybe then we'll stand a chance." Hermione lifted the goblet which she had placed on the ground beside her. It was emblazoned with the Atlantean Seal and, at the top, it had two inch wide slots, one of either side of the rim, where Hermione supposed the staff would go, when and if they found it. She gathered the other combined objects and placed the goblet on top of the upper Seal. Golden light surrounded Hermione and Phoebe as the goblet bonded with the other artifacts. Once again, the mysterious voice spoke.

"_You have been betrayed. Your enemy has at long last revealed himself, just as Zook once told you he would. Nevertheless, you are very near your goal. Only one last artifact remains in your path. You must find it before he does. If you fail, you will die. The last object you seek lies in a place where preparations are made for the final battle between good and evil… the place where an army for the good side has been under construction for thousands of years. The rest, I fear, is up to you to discover. Good luck._" Hermione turned to Phoebe as the voice fell silent.

"Any ideas?" she asked.

"Valhalla." Phoebe said. "It's a magical island in the Indian Ocean. Leo was held there once by the Valkryies who inhabit the island."

"I'm guessing they wouldn't help us find it?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't advise asking them. They aren't evil and we parted on relatively good terms, but… they aren't looking to get involved in a war. If we're going, I would suggest moving about the island quietly." Hermione nodded.

"Come on, then." Hermione said, starting off back down the beach. "We have to hurry. If Dumbledore finds Atlantis before we do, he'll be unstoppable." As they walked, Phoebe noticed Hermione seemed rather unstable on her feet. She moved closer to Hermione and helped her keep her balance as they proceeded back down the beach. The sun was very near the horizon now and night would soon fall. Hermione gave Phoebe a slight smile at her kind gesture. Phoebe sighed and said,

"I love you, Hermione… with all my heart." Phoebe looked away from Hermione and out towards the rapidly setting sun. "I'm with you until the end… no matter how this all plays out." Hermione couldn't find the words to respond with. Instead, she gave Phoebe's hand a gentle squeeze. Phoebe didn't need anything more than that. As they reached the halfway point back to their arrival point, the sun sank completely and the beach became bathed in moonlight. Phoebe's fear had, if anything, grown in her conversations with Hermione. Even so, she felt relived, knowing as she did that Hermione she would always be with Hermione, even if remaining by her friend's side took her to the very gates of Hell.


	8. The Last Artifact

Chapter 8

The Last Artifact

--------------------------

Hermione and Phoebe returned to where the rest of their group sat out on the beach.

"Oh, you're back." said Harry, shaking Piper, who had fallen asleep. "Did you figure out where the last artifact is located?"

"Yes," said Hermione, holding up the combined objects. "Valhalla."

"Oh, hell…" muttered Piper.

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing." said Harry, glancing at Piper.

"I'm too tired to tell you the story, Harry. Suffice to say, the Valkryies on that damn island probably don't want to see us." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Then they won't. Hermione and I will go alone. These Valkryie characters won't recognize us… maybe if they let us tell them what's going on, they'll allow us to retrieve the staff and leave." Piper shrugged.

"Fine." she said. "We'll stay here and wait for you. Good luck… oh, and don't orb. You'll set off every alarm on that island if you do." Harry nodded and looked to Hermione.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Hermione exchanged a glance with Phoebe, who nodded encouragingly.

"I'll still be here when you get back, Mione." she whispered so only she could hear. Hermione released Phoebe's hand and took Harry's. Together, they turned on the spot and vanished.

-------------------------

****

VALHALLA

Two resounding cracks filled the air as Harry and Hermione appeared in the jungle on Valhalla. The air was thick with humidity and both Harry and Hermione were drenched in sweat after barely a quarter of an hour of traveling. Together, they pressed deeper and deeper into the interior of the island without encountering any other living beings, for which both of them were extremely grateful. Harry was not entirely certain how Hermione knew where she was going, noticing how she pressed onward as though she had traveled this path many times before.

"It's odd…" Hermione commented after two hours of walking. "we haven't seen anyone else on this island. I would think we would have encountered _someone _else here, unless… but no, he couldn't have done… but if he did… if he knew, and I would bet my life he does. That would mean…"

"Whoa, Hermione. Slow down." Harry said in a calming voice. "What's going on?" Hermione looked up at him, her eyes full of fear.

"Harry," she said, her voice shaking with fear again. "the reason we haven't met anyone else on this island is because there's no one left alive here for us to meet."

"Are you saying…" Harry began.

"Dumbledore's been here. He must have known where the last artifact was, considering he knew where the goblet was before we did."

"So, does he already have the staff, then?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I can't know for certain until we reach our destination. Come on, we have to hurry. If Dumbledore's still looking for it, we may still have a chance." Hermione grabbed his hand and set off at a run, Harry by her side. They tore through the jungle, barely noticing where they were going and no longer concerned with remaining undetected. After twenty minutes, they arrived at the mouth of a cave. Hermione lit her wand, indicated that Harry should do the same, and ventured inside. They traveled down the damp, narrow passage for what felt like hours, though in reality it could have only been a few minutes. At last they emerged on a long bridge that appeared to be made entirely out of light. It extended out across a massive chasm. The chamber was lit with torches along the edges of the bridge. Hermione apparently considered the bridge to be safe, because she set off across it without pause. About halfway across the bridge, in ended in a sudden drop off. At the very end, however, lay a large rock covered in various engravings. Floating several inches above the rock, held there by some magical force unknown to Harry, lay a golden staff: the last remaining artifact on the road to Atlantis.

"Stay here." Hermione said, stopping him twenty feet from the staff. "Keep watch. Dumbledore won't be too far away." Hermione continued onward toward the staff. Carefully, she reached out and lifted the staff into her arms. Whether she had been expecting to be struck down by lightning or something else, Harry didn't know, but she hesitated for several seconds as though she had expected something to happen. When it didn't, she let out a long sigh and managed a slight smile.

"We need to get this back. We've got everything we need to find Atlantis now." A sudden clapping sound filled the room and a cloaked figure appeared between Harry and Hermione. Hermione held a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, _hell_…" she moaned.

"Well done, well done!" Dumbledore exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Excellent work indeed. I must admit, I am surprised at how quickly you have accomplished this. I merely came to wish you good luck… you're going to need it." He vanished. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"I _really _hate that man." he growled.

"So do I," said Hermione. "but we can't worry about that wizened, old bastard right now. We need to focus on Atlantis." Harry took Hermione's hand and they were gone.

--------------------------

Harry and Hermione reformed on the beach where they had left. The others were all gathered on the beach before them. Most of them had fallen asleep during their absence.

"Holy… you found it!" Phoebe exclaimed. Her shout woke the others.

"This is the last one." Hermione said, taking the other artifacts from Piper and sitting down in the sand. She carefully laid the staff in the slots in the rim of the goblet. The fit was dead on. No voice spoke this time. Instead, once again, a holographic map of the galaxy appeared. The image shifted, spinning to focus on a single, yellow star. The picture changed again, altering to show a blue-green planet, lit by a web of the crisscrossing lights of hundreds of cities. Once again the image changed, Now highlighting a point in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. Hermione smiled.

"That's it, then?" asked Paige, pointing at the spot indicated on the holographic map. Hermione nodded.

"Atlantis."

"How're we going to get there?" Miley asked, peering curiously at the map, Danielle at her side.

"Orb?" Harry suggested.

"You suggest we orb to a city under several miles of ocean? I hope you like getting wet." Hermione said.

"Well, let's go by boat, then." Miley and Danielle said at the same time. Hermione studied her twin daughter's expressions carefully.

"That may actually be the only way." Hermione said thoughtfully. She raised her wand and gave it a gentle wave toward the ocean. A large, wooden sailing ship, not unlike the vessels of the pirate age appeared, bobbing slightly in the surf. Hermione looked around at the others.

"Shall we go, then?"


	9. The Rising

A/N: Sorry for the entended wait for this chapter compared to the previous ones. This chapter was rediculously hard to write for me, oddly enough, and I'm still not even remotely satisfied with it.

Chapter 9

The Rising

-------------------------

"We've been on this boat for two weeks… Are we nearly there?"

"We're looking for a magical, submerged, ancient island, Phoebe." Hermione muttered, looking up at Phoebe. "It's not an exact science…. However, yes, I do believe we are close." Phoebe sighed and leaned against the ship's wooden railing.

"How are we supposed to get to it if it's underwater?" Phoebe inquired, wondering for the first time why she had never thought to ask this before.

"You let me worry about that." Hermione answered, not looking up from her maps, charts, and books this time. "It shouldn't be too hard to… wait… Harry, stop!" Harry, standing beside the ship's wheel a deck above her, tapped the ship with his wand and it immediately halted. The others, who had been gathered below decks, emerged upon feeling the ship stop.

"Why did we stop?" Ginny asked. Hermione pointed out over the sea. "That's why." Barely a hundred feet away, the water had begun to churn.  
A single tower burst forth from the water, followed by a series of other, much shorter structures. Then a mountain was revealed, upon which the buildings sat. Trees, hills, other buildings, people… an entire island had risen from beneath the waves.

"Is… is that…?" Paige began, sounding awestruck.

"Atlantis, yes." said Hermione.

"But how did it surface?" Harry asked. "You said it couldn't reemerge unless the heir of the goddess was brought here." Hermione smiled.

"Yes, I did said that… and we _do_, in fact, have the goddess's heir here with us. Please, all of you, sit down and make yourselves comfortable… I'm going to tell you everything."

-------------------

Once everyone had gathered below decks in the small living area, Hermione stood before them, working up the courage to begin speaking.

"You remember, Harry, when the Source started the Second War and my father came to the manor… we called Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Piper told you that she saw something…"

"In your eyes… yeah, I know… and we've been over this. Unless you are ready to tell us…"

"I'm ready to tell you because I don't have a choice. We've reached a point that we cannot go back from. What Piper saw… was this. This day. A day that I have known since the age of eleven would come." Hermione paused, took a deep breath, and said, "_I _am the heir to the Goddess… Aurora." Several moments passed before Harry spoke.

"Why wouldn't you want to tell us this?" he asked. "What's so bad about it?"

"The punishment." Phoebe said, staring at Hermione, her eyes full of tears. "That's it, isn't it?" Slowly, Hermione nodded.

"Don't you all remember?" Phoebe asked. "In that book _Ancient Island Nations_… it told of a terrible punishment for the one who could restore Atlantis. It said the heir of the Goddess of the Sea must give up everything she cares about… her family, her friends, her home… her life…. If she wishes to claim the power of a god and gain control of Atlantis. This is what you've been hiding from us, isn't it? You're leaving us." Hermione sighed.

"I may have to." Harry stood to his feet.

"No." he said sternly. "Hermione, you can't just drop this bombshell on us and then leave. What about our girls? They need a mother."

"I didn't say I was staying… I said I may have to. Listen, Dumbledore's gaining power rapidly. Terellia contains a great power… it could be enough to stop him. If it is, then… I don't have choice… none of us do."

"Hermione…" Harry began.

"_Dumbledore has to be stopped, Harry!_" Hermione shouted, fury in every syllable. "He has to be stopped." she said again, her voice now barely a whisper. "I won't allow my children to grow up in a world like the one we grew up in, Harry. We fought a war when we were just kids. Our girls aren't going to have to do that… no matter the cost. It's bad enough Danielle and Miley have had to go through what they've gone through."

"But Hermione, I…" Hermione raised her hand, looking murderous. Phoebe ran to her side and held her back.

"_Do. Not. Test. Me._" Hermione said, her voice cold and dripping with anger.

"Hermione, you don't want to blow him up." Phoebe whispered in her friend's ear. As Phoebe's lips brushed against Hermione's ear, the younger woman lowered her hand and looked up at Harry sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said guiltily. "This place… being here… I think it's doing something to me."

"It's okay." Harry said, although his expression clearly said that none of this was okay.

"Maybe we should go ashore." said Paige. "I mean, these people must know how their island was raised… that you've come back, Hermione. Maybe we should go speak with them." Hermione nodded. As Harry moved away to help the others gather what they thought they might need on the trip inland, Hermione turned to Phoebe.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"For what?" Phoebe asked.

"For whatever you did that kept me from blowing him up."

"I didn't exactly _do _anything." Phoebe said, turning to gaze out of the newly surfaced island.

"Yeah," Hermione muttered, running her index finger around the rim of her ear. "I suppose you didn't."

------------------------

The trip inland took nearly two hours. They traveled through thick foliage and knotted vines. At long last, they reached a tall iron gate, flanked by a pair of pillars topped with clay mermen, holding spears with glowing tips. They approached the sealed gate cautiously… those mermen looked oddly alive.

"This is the Outer Gate." Hermione told them, consulting one of the books she had brought with them.  
"How do we open it?" Harry asked, his voice distant. He and Hermione had spoken only twice since they had left the ship. One of those times had been when Hermione had asked Harry for the book she now held. Harry had shoved it roughly into her arms without looking at her. Hermione knew he was furious with her, and she had to fight back tears whenever she looked at him. Harry had never once acted like this with her before and he either didn't know what his actions were doing to her… or simply didn't care. Either way, once she got him alone she was determined to make very certain he understood _exactly _how she felt.

"It should open for us if I…" She stretched out her hand and gave a gentle waving motion. The gate instantly swung open. A brilliant flash of white light illuminated the area before them, and a tall, dark skinned man appeared. He had large eyes and thinning, gray hair. He wore a black tunic and matching robe. He locked eyes with Hermione and bowed.

"My lady, I am pleased that you have returned." he said, maintaining his bow. "You have been gravely missed. My heart is happy that you are with us again. My name is Jerrod. Please, follow me." Phoebe caught Hermione's eye, who shrugged uncertainly and began walking after Jerrod, who had turned and was now hurrying away into the trees. The others fell into step behind him. They walked for nearly fifteen minutes before they came across another gate. This one, however, was nothing like the first one. This one was at least ten feet tall and made entirely out of glistening jewels. A green-hued wall extended to the left and the right. Beyond the gate, a sprawling plaza was visible. People walked this way and that, going about their daily business. A pair of armored guards flanked the gate. Jerrod nodded to one of them and he quickly opened the gate. Both guards gazed at Hermione as she passed, their stances at full attention. Jerrod led the group through the plaza, down a wide, cobblestone street, and to the base of a staircase that led up to a massive, domed palace.

"Welcome, my lady," Jerrod said, holding his arms open wide. "to the proud city of Terellia!"


	10. The Final Revelation

A/N: Another long wait and another chapter that you might need to be Dr. Rodney McKay of the Atlantis Expedition in the Pegasus galaxy to wrap your mind around. If anything doesn't make sense… then I'll try to explain it in the simplest way possible, but then again I'm writing this damn thing and it barely makes sense to me… so figure that out….

-------------------------

Chapter 10

The Final Revelation

--------------------------

**MAGIC SCHOOL, ELEVEN YEARS LATER**

"Well, did it work?"

"Of course it worked, I've contacted her sixteen times already. Why wouldn't it work now?"

"I'm sorry, Kat… I'm just worried. Are we sure Dumbledore can't get in here?

"Yes, Gin… Magic School is the only safe place left. He can't get to us here."

You say that… but then, so much can go wrong… so much _has _gone wrong."

"I know, Ginny." Catherine sighed and sank into a chair. "I've got her convinced she's seeing my spirit, instead of an astral projected image of myself from the future."

"You know, we could be screwing destiny up more than all our time travel already has."

"What more could we possibly do?" Catherine asked, her eyes widening curiously.

"I don't know…" Ginny admitted. "Are we sure we even want to do this? Can't we find a way to save the future without splitting Harry and Hermione up _forever_?" Catherine's eyes narrowed.

"No… look, the Angel of Destiny already went over this. Dumbledore ruined things ages ago… back before I first went back in time. I still don't know exactly what he did, but he messed things up for all of us. Harry and Hermione were never meant to be together in the first place. Phoebe was meant to be with Hermione. She's the only one who can keep her sane. Aurora's powers are too much for her. She needs Phoebe. Me and my sisters… Danielle and Miley… none of us were ever meant to exist."

"I still don't completely understand, Kat. How is communicating with Hermione going to help us stop Dumbledore?"

"Hermione will never leave Harry… not that it matters now, anyway. She'll never love Phoebe the way she was meant to, and vice versa. Too much has happened to prevent that. Even so, we _have _to ensure that Phoebe survives to remain in Hermione's life. If she doesn't, Hermione won't be able to resist interfering in the war after she takes on Aurora's powers. The Elders will take away her powers and Dumbledore will kill her and claim Atlantis, just like he did in our time."

"Okay, fine. I understand Phoebe's importance. But I still don't understand how things were meant to play out in the first place… before Dumbledore fucked up."

"Okay, listen carefully, because I'm only going over this once more. The Angel of Destiny told us all this when she first contacted us two months ago, but nevertheless… Starting off, I was never meant to alter time. The Angel said Voldemort was supposed to die in a battle at the Ministry of Magic in Mum and Dad's seventh year. Harry was meant to die with him. After the battle, the Anti-Muggleborn decree was rescinded and Hermione was allowed to return to the magical world. She sought out the Halliwell sisters, as they were the ones who helped the Order rescue her from Grindelwald's prison. She remained in San Francisco for several years, until Dumbledore sent her a message telling her about Grindelwald. Grindelwald starts another war and Dumbledore calls Hermione and the Charmed Ones to Hogwarts. Now, the Angel of Destiny didn't explain exactly _how _those four girls found Atlantis… nor when Hermione and Phoebe admitted their feelings for each other… or if they ever even did. I think it may have been more of a mental and spiritual connection between them that grew so strong it bonded them together for eternity. Hell, I don't know, anyway, the how's and why's are unimportant. The fact is, they found the city and Hermione took on her role as a goddess. Now, as you can image, Dumbledore wouldn't want someone with that kind of power challenging him…."

"So he killed her?" Ginny asked.

"Wrong," replied Catherine. "he killed _Phoebe_. Understand that gods and goddesses aren't of this world. In order to exist here, they need an anchor. Phoebe is Hermione's anchor to this world. When Dumbledore killed Phoebe, Hermione went… I don't want to say insane, she was quite aware of what she was doing. Suffice to say, she went rogue… she slaughtered Dumbledore's army in a matter of minutes. The Elders removed her powers due to this interference in human affairs and Dumbledore killed her."

"So… what did Dumbledore do to cause all this not to happen?" Catherine sighed.

"Could've been anything. It's _possible _that he didn't know what he was doing, but if you ask me, he knew damn well how things were going to turn out and made absolutely certain things went the way they did. I know it's a lot to wrap your mind around, I'm still having trouble figuring out myself, but… it's up to us to fix things now." Ginny smiled.

"Don't you mean it's up to _you_?" Catherine sighed and turned her back on Ginny, silently spinning a bottle of potion her mother had given her in the attic of the Halliwell manor when the war with Voldemort ended.

"Yeah," she whispered. "somehow, it always is."

---------------------------------------

Okay… ridiculously short for the length of the wait, yet drastically important to the final two chapters, and the sequel coming after them…. I swear, I'm going to need a super computer to keep this thing in order one day…


	11. Bigger Than Us

Chapter 11

Bigger Than Us

--------------------

It had been four days since they had arrived in Terellia. Jerrod had shown them all around the city, then asked when Hermione would be ready to perform the ceremony to take on Aurora's powers. Once told that Hermione had no intention of doing anything of the sort unless she had to, Jerrod was not pleased. Since then, Hermione had been meditating in the royal palace, a glittering marble structure towering over the rest of the city, under the guidance of Jerrod. The others stayed in the guest wing of the palace, and had been banned from seeing her. They were only allowed out of the guest wing when accompanied by a member of Palace Security. Phoebe, however, had managed to sneak away from the watchful eyes of the Security department and had been roaming the palace in search of her friend.

"Hermione?" Phoebe said, quietly opening what felt like the hundredth door that day. The room was devoid of any furniture. The only future of the room was a circular pool of water ten feet in circumference, in which Hermione floated just beneath the surface. Her eyes were closed and she seemed unaware of Phoebe's presence.

"Hermione?" Phoebe repeated. Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Phoebe…" Hermione said, a smile appearing on her lips. "They let you in?"

"Not exactly…" Phoebe admitted, falling to her knees at the edge of the pool. "I snuck out. I had to see you."

"Well, I'm glad you took the risk." Hermione said, reaching one hand out of the water to grasp one of Phoebe's. "Are they treating you well?" Phoebe shrugged.

"Apart from being their prisoners, I suppose so." Hermione sighed.

"I didn't know it was going to be like this." she said. "I knew they wouldn't be very happy when I told them the truth… that I didn't want Aurora's powers, but I never thought they would hold us here like this. Jerrod's trying to prepare me to give up everything by keeping us apart."

"Well… don't do it, okay?" Phoebe said. "Whatever happens, just… don't." Hermione looked away from Phoebe, gazing blankly into the water. After several minutes, she asked Phoebe to pass her the white bathrobe lying on the green tiled floor. Phoebe did so, and Hermione climbed out of the pool and slipped it on. Phoebe notice that, despite having been in a pool of water up to her neck, Hermione was completely dry from the moment she left the water. Before Phoebe could ask about this, Hermione was slowly guiding her from the room. They walked, hand in hand, out into the corridor beyond. The passage was pale green hued like the rest of the city, and trimmed in gold and silver. Portraits, vases of mysterious plants, and other ancient artifacts lined the walls.

"So," Hermione began as the walked. "how are the others?"

"They're fine." said Phoebe. "They miss you, but…" Phoebe broke off.

"Harry's still angry, isn't he?" Phoebe nodded sadly.

"He's furious, Mione. He won't talk to any of us. I think he may just be… scared you'll go through with it… like I am." Hermione didn't respond. She led Phoebe up through the palace corridors, into the tallest tower on the island.

"You're going to like this." Hermione said, opening a golden door and stepping out the roof of the tower. Phoebe let out an audible gasp. The entire island lay before them, glistening in the evening sun. The sun hung low in the sky, casting a long, orange reflection on the rippling water.

"Oh, gosh… Hermione." Phoebe whispered. "This is beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" Hermione responded, leaning against the brass railing of the tower.

"You love this place, don't you?" Phoebe asked, still not taking her eyes off the wondrous sight before her. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, I do." she admitted. "This place… Atlantis, it… feels like home."

"It is your home, Mione. You belong here, you always have. That's why we both know you're going to perform that ceremony."

"Phoebe, I… I'm not…" Hermione tried to respond.

"Don't lie to me, Hermione." Phoebe said sternly, starting to pace. "We both know you're going to do it. You're going to do it because you're too damn selfless."

"And selflessness is a bad thing?" Hermione asked.

"It is when you're the selfless one." Phoebe responded, starting to cry. She sank down against the stone wall and wrapped her arms around her knees. Hermione sat down beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Dumbledore's taking over out there, Phoebe." Hermione said softly. "I can stop him. I _have _to stop him."

"They'll kill you." Phoebe whimpered, wiping her streaming eyes.

"Who?"

"The Elders." Phoebe said. "Since I've been here, I've done a lot of reading…. When Aurora saved this island, the other gods didn't just exile her and strip her powers… they murdered her. Now that its up to the Elders, they'll do the same if you interfere." Hermione sighed sadly.

"I know what they'll do, Pheebs. I understand what stopping Dumbledore will do to me, but… Dumbledore's not going to stop, and without Aurora's powers, we're not strong enough to destroy him."

"You'd really do it?" Phoebe asked. "You would really commit suicide just to stop Dumbledore?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I would." Phoebe turned her tear-filled eyes toward Hermione.

"When are you going to do it?" Phoebe asked, failing to control her shaking voice.

"In the morning." Hermione whispered. Phoebe sobbed even harder after hearing this.

"So soon?" Phoebe pleaded. "Mione, that's… you're my best friend, you can't just…"

"I know it's not fair, sweetie, but… this has to end… and I can end it." Phoebe nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue.

"I never thought it would end this way." Phoebe said quietly.

"I'm sending the rest of you home tomorrow, before the ceremony." Hermione said briskly. "I don't want to give the Elders a reason to punish you."

"Hermione, we need to talk about this." Phoebe said desperately.

"There's nothing to talk about, Phoebe."

"There's a lot to talk about, Hermione. You're shipping us off in the morning and we're never going to see you again. I… I don't know if I can live with that."

"Phoebe, you know I love you…. and if I had a choice…."

"You _do _have choice!" Phoebe exclaimed. "We can leave Atlantis… go someplace Dumbledore would never think to look for us and…"

"Phoebe, he would find us wherever we went. I have to admit, though… your offer's tempting."

"Do you have to do it in the morning? Can't we at least talk about it for a while… please?" Hermione studied her friend's tear streaked face sadly.

"Fine." was all she said. A sudden happiness beyond anything Phoebe had ever felt before washed over her. She flung her arms around Hermione's neck and held on as though her life depended on it. After several minutes, Hermione and Phoebe parted. Phoebe looked up into Hermione's eyes, and as tear-filled brown met sparkling hazel, an unexplainable, unexpected, never-before-experienced, passion rose up in Phoebe. Hermione's eyes narrowed at the expression on Phoebe's face. Without warning, Phoebe kissed her. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and after a moment, she pulled away. Phoebe stared at her, looking horrified.

"Hermione, I am so sorry!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I don't know what made me… I should go. G… good night." Without another word, Phoebe turned and scampered from the room, leaving Hermione looking very confused behind her.

------------------------------

"Sir, are you certain you wish to go up against Atlantis. That island is a fortress."

"Indeed, Severus, I do…. But firstly, I have business elsewhere. You will begin the assault, keep them distracted while I complete my business. Once I have started my operation, I will leave others behind to complete my work and come to Atlantis to help you retreat. I do not wish to destroy the city, only keep the Charmed Ones busy while I open the path for my plans." Snape nodded.

"Very well, I shall do as you say." Snape bowed and left the headmaster's office.

-------------------------------

Saturday morning dawned just like every other morning in Terellia. Hermione had remained atop the tower all night, deep in thought. It was only at midday that Hermione was shaken from her thoughts by a loud, echoing crack that resounded across the city. When a second crack sounded several moments later, there was no question. Hermione knew those sounds far too well. There was only one person who could possibly figure out how to Apparate to Atlantis, and that person desired nothing more than to kill all of them.

"Jerrod!" Hermione called. Jerrod appeared in an instant in a column of smoke.

"My lady?" he asked, bowing deeply.

"This island is about to come under attack by a powerful wizard and his forces." Hermione told him. "If you want the people of this city to even have the slightest chance to survive, you will release my friends and gather every warrior on this island."

"Your friends will be released," Jerrod said. "but we have no standing army. We are peaceful. We have no soldiers." Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You do now. Arm everyone capable of wielding a weapon and rally them on the steps of the palace." Jerrod looked shocked, but still nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." He turned and left. Hermione looked back out over the island, toward the place where Dumbledore no doubt rallied his forces on the beaches. She let out a long breath and orbed out.

--------------------------

"Do you think Phoebe's okay? She hasn't said a word since she came back."

"She's fine, Paige. Maybe Hermione just told her to come back down here."

"Come on, Ginny. Hermione would be thrilled to see Phoebe. Something's up… and I'm going to find… Hermione!" The others looked around. Hermione stood at the doorway of the large room they had all been staying in for the past four days.

"I would tell you how happy I am to see you all," Hermione said. "but there's no time. We've got a problem. Dumbledore found us." Harry pushed his way to the front of the group.

"What do you mean 'Dumbledore found us'?" he demanded. "He wasn't supposed to know where the city was."

"How hard can it be to miss a ten mile long island that suddenly appeared in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea, especially if you're looking for one." Hermione responded. "Dumbledore was always going to find us eventually. I had just hoped we would have at least another week."

"So, what are we going to do?" Piper asked. "Run?"

"We can't run." Hermione said. "This city is defenseless. The Terellians have no army, no way of defending themselves. We brought this down on them… we have to stay and protect them."

"Even after the way they've treated us?" Paige asked.

"I know they're not the kindest people on Earth, but…. it's our duty."

"Hermione, Dumbledore's going to bring an army of thousands." Harry said. "What chance do we have?"

"A hell of a chance." Phoebe said, speaking for the first time, not making eye contact with anyone. "If Hermione takes on Aurora's powers."

"Phoebe, I've had some time to think… and you were right. I'm not going to do that unless I have no choice… and I've got one."

"Mione, this city is huge." Ginny put in. "This isn't going to be like Hogwarts, and we nearly lost every time we defended that school. Terellia will be almost impossible to defend by ourselves… and we've got no one who can help us this time."

"Maybe not…" Hermione whispered. "but I refuse to believe that we've come all this way, just to fail now. Something bigger than us is at work here, and… we have to try. We've got to face him at some point. It may as well be here on Atlantis."

"Hermione's right." Harry said suddenly. "It's our fault he's coming here and… well, it's up to us to stop him. We need to get ready." The others gathered their belongings and trooped out into the corridor. Harry and Hermione remained alone.

"Thank you…" Hermione said nervously. "I know you don't want to stay any more than they do, but… you know we have to."

"I do." Harry said. Hermione didn't speak immediately, and when she finally did, she did not meet Harry's eyes, but instead spoke to a point on the floor near his left foot.

"Harry, I… I really am sorry. I never meant to lie to you. I didn't know how to tell you. I knew the thought of losing me would break your heart. I… I was scared. I hoped it would never happen, that we'd never find this place."

"Then why did you put so much effort into locating the city?" Harry asked.

"After Dumbledore started this war, I… I knew we had to find it. We couldn't let him gain control of the city." Harry sighed.

"I wish you would have told me. I would have understood. Instead, you lived for years, suffering because you held this secret in as opposed to telling me. I know why you did it, and it's incredibly kind of you, but… you really should have told me."

"I know I should have, and now I wish I had." Harry sighed again and sat down on the foot of one of the gold and silver framed beds.

"Do you think we can win this?" Hermione actually laughed.

"No, of course we can't. Dumbledore's coming here to kill us and there's nothing we can do to stop him."

"So, another impossible quest?" Harry said smiling.

"Exactly." Hermione told him. Harry stood to his feet, and, still smiling, took Hermione's hand.

"Good." he said. "Should be fun, then."

---------------------------

"Mum? Are you up here?" Hermione once again stood at the top of the tower in the palace, staring out at the soon to come sunrise.

"What is it, Miley?" Hermione asked, turning away from the view of the island to face her eldest daughter.

"My first battle… I'm a little nervous."

"Are you sure you want to stay here, Miles? This isn't going to be easy… it's not like school. They'll be aiming to kill."

"I know, Mum. I'm five years older than you were when you went after the Sorcerer's Stone. I can handle it." Hermione smiled.

"What's gotten into you? A few weeks ago, you were begging me to bind your powers, and now you want to stay here and fight against a force that outnumbers us two hundred to one?" Miley shrugged.

"It's a choice between standing and dying here with my family or being hunted and murdered later. I think I know the better choice."

"My daughters always do manage to surprise me." Miley laughed.

"At least you didn't lie and say we weren't going to die."

"Now, what would be the point in that?" Hermione asked. "You know very well that people are going to die, and telling you anything else would not convince you otherwise."

"It might have made me feel a little better, though." Miley said.

"Then how would you have felt when people die and I had told you that no one would?" Miley sighed.

"Fine, you win." Hermione smiled and gently patted her daughter on the shoulder. Miley turned to leave, then paused.

"Mum, one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you decide to let Danielle and I stay?" It was a moment before Hermione answered. Miley's question had drawn her thoughts back to the last time one of her daughters had fought alongside her.

"Would telling you that you couldn't stay have stopped you from doing so?" Miley shrugged innocently, but did not speak. Hermione smirked.

"I didn't think so."

------------------------


	12. The Ultimate Sacrifice

A/N: Absolutely. The. Shortest. Chapter. _Ever_.

Chapter 12

The Ultimate Sacrifice

--------------------------------

Dumbledore's forces had advanced at dawn. The walls of Terellia were overrun in minutes. The Death Eaters pushed all the way onto the steps of the Royal Palace before they met any real resistance. It had taken Hermione a total of three hours to remember how to make the potion properly, as she hadn't mixed it in nearly nine years. Nevertheless, as the Death Eaters charged up the hundred or so marble steps to the golden doors of the palace, a series of potion vials fell into their ranks. Each vial detonated with the force of twenty pounds of dynamite. The blasts killed scores of Death Eaters and blew craters in the marble staircase. Terellia's rapidly-formed militia stood guard at the palace entrance, armed with swords, knives, pitchforks, and several primitive firearms. This unorganized force only held the Death Eaters back for a short time. All too soon, the Death Eaters broke through the fragile defensive line and pressed into the palace. Another series of vials exploded as they entered, incinerating dozens of Death Eaters, and scorching the walls and cracking the beautifully tiled floor.

---------------------

Dumbledore Apparated near the inner wall surrounding Terellia, where Severus Snape directed the assault on the city.

"My operation has commenced." Dumbledore told Snape. "I left others behind to complete my work. With luck, they will be finished at the appropriate time."

"The battle is going well." said Snape. "We have breached the palace walls. It will fall within the hour." Dumbledore nodded.

"Too slow." Dumbledore told him. "I will finish this myself." With a crack, he was gone.

---------------------

The battle had reached the throne room. The room was vast, its vaulted ceiling rose a hundred feet into the air, and its golden tiled floors stretched on and on for what felt like miles in every direction. Death Eaters pressed toward the throne, where the Atlanteans were to make their last stand. Several hundred Death Eaters surrounded the six dozen defenders like a deadly shadow. The battle raged across the vast room, no quarter was given and none was asked. No one noticed him enter the room. No one spotted him as he walked calmly through the carnage. No one spotted him as he drew a shimmering sliver sword with red rubies encrusted in the hilt and the words Godric Gryffindor emblazoned on the blade. None of them were looking as he caught Phoebe by the wrist and plunged the blade through her heart. No one saw it… except Hermione. As she watched Phoebe fall, she felt her heart stop. Despite being separated by more than forty yards, Hermione came to Phoebe's side in an instant. Dumbledore simply smiled down at Hermione and disappeared. Phoebe looked up at Hermione and cupped her cheek with bloodstained fingers. Phoebe didn't speak, she couldn't, but her message was clear: "Don't do it."

Hermione bowed her head, unable to stop the tears from flowing as Phoebe became still. Hermione gently stroked Phoebe's chestnut curls as she spoke, ignoring the horrific battle still taking place around them.

"You know I have to…" Hermione stood to her feet, her eyes not leaving Phoebe's face. She didn't orb… she didn't even Disapparate… Hermione simply faded away. A single tear was left behind, floating motionless in the air for a moment, before falling ever so slowly to the blood smeared floor.


	13. Doppelganger

Chapter 13

Doppelganger

-----------------

She left the battle raging below and withdrew to a chamber high in the tallest tower. The room was devoid of anything. It was nothing more than an empty room with a single light, floating in the center of the ceiling. Hermione fell to the floor, her hands shaking.

"Mum?" A soft voice asked. Hermione turned her tear and bloodstained face up to see Catherine standing over her.

"Kat?" Hermione asked.

"Boggles the mind a bit, doesn't it?" Catherine said, kneeling beside her mother and taking her hand.

"I haven't been seeing your spirit, have I?" asked Hermione, her voice trembling. Catherine shook her head slowly.

"No." she said. "I wish I could explain everything I've learned to you, but… there isn't time. There will be, but later. I know what you're about to do, and there's something you need to know." Hermione nodded.

"I don't have time…" she whispered. "I'm sorry… but with Aurora's powers, I can save her… I have to save her."

"Yes," Catherine said. "you do have to save her. Your life depends on Phoebe, but I don't have the time to explain why. You need to understand what's at stake, you need to know what Dumbledore has done."

"He murdered Phoebe, that's all I need to know." Hermione told her.

"No, you need to know more. Dumbledore's plans are more insidious than you can imagine. At this very moment, the Elders are being slaughtered. You must discover why he is doing this on your own, I cannot interfere. However, I can tell you that he won't stand with you forever." Hermione stared.

"Who are you talking about?"

"You'll find out." Catherine told her. "I merely hope that it is not too late when you do."

"How do you know all this?"

"It's the future… an alternate future from the one I am speaking with you from, but one I've managed to see nonetheless. A future you must create for the world, or the reality I exist in will _become _reality. I have to go… there's someone else I need to see before I leave. Just remember… don't be to angry with him." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Catherine had vanished. Hermione stood, trembling, to her feet. She didn't know exactly what to do, but she had a guess.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes squeezed shut. "I'm so, so sorry." With that, she let go…. Let go of everything. Her love for Harry, her children, her friends, her family. She released her desires, her hopes, her dreams, her very life essence, she launched everything away… into the void.

--------------------

"Hello…? Hello!" Phoebe shouted into the blackness, hearing only her own voice echoing in response. She stood in an endless void, blacker than night, that stretched on forever.

"Phoebe." A voice she recognize said from behind her. Phoebe spun around.

"_Catherine_!" Phoebe gasped. Catherine shrugged.

"In the flesh… so to speak."

"Where are we?" Phoebe asked. Catherine sighed. "Is… is this a dream?"

"Well, Pheebs… here's the thing…. you died. Dumbledore killed you. And my mother is about to…"

"No, she's about to take on Aurora's powers!" Phoebe exclaimed. "We have to stop her!"

"She's already done it, I'm afraid… or she will soon. Not to mention, I wouldn't stop her if I could. Phoebe, listen, there's a lot you don't know, and even more that I can't tell you. This is the way things are meant to be… or at least the way they are meant to be now. I can't explain how I know, or why I know. Just trust me… you won't lose her forever." Catherine looked skyward. "I have to go. Everything is about to change. You'll see me again soon, I think. Good luck, Phoebe… you're going to need it."

"Wait!" Phoebe exclaimed. "One more thing… what, exactly, are you?" Catherine smiled.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you, Pheebs."

"But you're not a spirit…" Catherine simply smiled and disappeared. It happened instantly. The darkness surrounding her vanished. Phoebe's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Hermione's eyes. The younger woman stood over her, gazing down at her with sadness in her hazel eyes.

"Mione…" Phoebe whispered. Hermione shook her head.

"Not now." Hermione said. It was only then that Phoebe noticed the battle still raged around them. She and Hermione, however, seemed completely invisible to the rest of the combatants.

"Do not move." Hermione warned. She stood and vanished in a strong, swirling wind. The ceiling above the throne room was like the Great Hall at Hogwarts in that it displayed the sky outside. In an instant, the sky changed from a bright, cloudless blue to a swirling, black, storm filled sky. Lightening forked across the sky and rain poured into the room from the glassless windows. Hermione had reappeared beside the throne, which was perched on a wide, golden platform atop a set of marble steps. She wore a long, flowing white gown, which fluttered as though in a light wind. When Hermione spoke, it was not in her usual soft, sweet voice. A loud, booming voice emitted from her mouth.

"Atlantis is now under _my _protection." She said, her eyes blazing with fury. The battle seemed to slow to a halt as the Death Eaters looked up at Hermione as she spoke. "This city is mine… and no one will harm those who call Atlantis home _ever _again." Hermione's eyes suddenly glowed bright gold. A wave of fire burst forth from her outstretched palms. It washed across the room, burning the still stationary Death Eaters, but leaving Hermione's companions, along with the Atlanteans, completely untouched. Apart from the city's defenders, only Severus Snape remained standing amongst the dead.

"You will send Albus Dumbledore a message, Snape." Hermione rumbled, extending a hand toward him and slowly descending the marble steps toward him.

"What sort of message?" Snape spat. Hermione's eyes narrowed. A bolt of lightening shot from her fingertips and struck Snape dead center on his forehead. He crumpled to the floor, dead. Hermione waved her hand and he vanished, sent away to the headmaster's office.

"That _I_ am the ultimate power in the universe now." Without warning, Hermione screamed and collapsed. Her friends fell at her side. Harry cradled her head in his arms, while Phoebe gently stroked her hand.

"Mione, what's happening?" Harry asked softly.

"She's losing her powers." Paige whispered. "She interfered… she saved us, saved the city. The Elders are stripping her powers." Hermione began to tremble, then, suddenly, her eyes fluttered open.

"W… what happened?" she asked, looking slightly confused. She seemed exhausted. The others exchanged glances.

"We… were hoping you'd be able to tell _us_." Ginny said.

"Paige thought the Elders were taking your powers away because you helped us." Piper commented. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment.

"Yes…" she said, opening them again. "this is what they were doing, but… they only took one of them, the ability to bring back the dead.… after that, they just stopped."

"Maybe… a warning?" Phoebe suggested. "Don't interfere again?" Hermione shook her head.

"Something tells me they wouldn't do that."

"Well, they've obviously stopped." Paige said. "I say we take that as a blessing."

------------------------


	14. The Last Goodbye

A/N: Ah, alas, we've reached the end of another tale. I always hate writing the final chapter to a story, even if I know another story is coming right behind it. It's a truly sad moment. Nevertheless, as I said, I still have one more sequel to write… now, the final chapter of that one is going to be really hard to do…

----------------------

Chapter 14

One Last Goodbye

-----------------------

Harry approached the door to Hermione's private chambers two days later. The two armed guards flanking the tall, bronze doors glared at him as he approached. Neither of them tried to stop him, though, as he pushed open the door that was nearly twice as tall as himself, and entered the room beyond. Like the rest of Atlantean Royal Palace, this room decorated with beautiful golden tile floors and watery green painted walls with gold and silver trim. The room was filled with highly polished oak furniture, and in the center of the room was the most comfortable-looking bed Harry had ever seen. Hermione emerged from a doorway to Harry's right. She smiled when she saw him. It was the first time since the battle that they had laid eyes on one another. Hermione had been busy overseeing repairs to her city, with Harry and the others had been brought before the Atlantean Council. Jerrod, the Council Master, had said he did not blame them for bringing their war to Atlantis, but that due to the risk of another conflict on the island, and that Hermione could not be in close contact with anyone because of the Elders, especially people she loved, they must all leave the city as soon as possible.

"We're all packed." Harry said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Good…" Hermione said quietly. "that's good. Listen, I'm sorry it has to be this way, I… I tried to overrule the Council's decision, but they're firmly set against you remaining here." Harry nodded.

"I know… it's probably for the best, anyway. You can't very well not think about us if we're always around."

"Harry, y… you know didn't want this… don't you?" Hermione asked, looked scared. Harry looked to the floor.

"You know, Hermione… I don't really know anymore. I understand why you did it… I just never imagined you _would _do it."

"I did it to save Phoebe." Hermione said. "I couldn't just let her die… not when I knew I had the power to save her."

"I know you did… I just thought the girls and I would mean more to you than she does." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Are you suggesting I don't love my daughters and my husband?" Hermione demanded, looking furious. Harry shook his head.

"Hell, no." he said. "I'm saying that Phoebe means more to you than we do. You're leaving me to raise our girls alone. They need you, Hermione… and you're leaving them."

"Not by choice." Hermione said.

"Oh, you had a choice… and you chose Phoebe over us." Hermione looked livid.

"How can you possibly say that? I _love _you, Harry. You and those girls are my _life_…. but I couldn't just let Phoebe die. Not after everything those three women have been through, because of _us_. Could you have done it? Could you have let Phoebe die if you knew you could save her?" Harry looked up at her.

"If it meant abandoning you… yes, I could." Hermione sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Then, maybe I don't love you as much as I thought." Harry slammed his fist into the wall.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he shouted.

"It means that the Harry I met on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago would never have allowed another person to die because of his selfishness."

"And the Hermione I thought I knew would never have abandoned her children!" Harry retorted. "You've abandoned us… betrayed us…" Harry's eyes narrowed. "You're worse than Dumbledore." Hermione stood to her feet, her hazel eyes alight with pure hatred.

"Turn around," she said, her cold deadly cold and dripping with anger. "and walk out of this room while you still can." Harry stood his ground and simply glared at her. Hermione had had enough. With nothing more than a wave of her hand, she sent Harry flying across the room. His back slammed into the doors, which flew open. Harry landed on his back out in the corridor. Harry stood there until the doors swung shut, seething with anger. With one last glare at the guards, he turned and strode away.

--------------------

"Why the hell do we have to take this stupid boat home again?"

"Because Hermione banned all orbing and Apparation," Piper said. "and from what I saw in the throne room two days ago, I really wouldn't advise pissing her off." Ginny shrugged.

"Fine, but she could've at least let us leave so we wouldn't have to sail all the way back to San Francisco." Piper opened her mouth to answer, but Phoebe was no longer listening. She had spotted Harry walked toward their ship across the bustling docks where dozens of other ships were docked.

"Is everything aboard?" Harry asked as he stepped aboard the ship.

"We're ready to leave as soon as you are." Piper told him.

"Fine, then." said Harry. "I want to leave this place as quickly as I can. We've still got a war to fight, so…"

"Wait," said Phoebe. "can… can you give me another twenty minutes? There's something I need to do."

----------------------

"Hermione? Hermione… are you in here? The guards outside said…" Hermione stepped out from another room, smiling.

"Phoebe!" Hermione exclaimed, sounding relived. "I had hoped you would come by before you left."

"Harry's ready to go, but… I had to see you at least once before we leave. I wasn't leaving without one last goodbye."

"Well, I'm glad you came… there are some things we need to talk about." Hermione sat down on the foot of the bed and motioned for Phoebe to do the same.

"I still can't believe it was meant to end this way…" Phoebe said, wiping her teary eyes.

"I have no regrets, Phoebe." Hermione whispered. "I did the right thing, I know that. I couldn't have lived with myself had I made any other choice."

"But you did it for _me_!" Phoebe shouted. "I never wanted you to do it, and now you did it to save my life. I can't forgive myself for that."

"Well, you're going to have to. It wasn't your fault. I made that choice on my own, and I would never change it. I just… have to take my punishment." Phoebe sniffled and leaned forward, pulling Hermione into a tight hug. She gently ran her fingers through Hermione's elbow length chestnut hair.

"I'm going to miss you." Phoebe sobbed. Hermione, who was crying now too, said,

"You'll live." Phoebe smiled a watery smile.

"Yeah, and so will you." Hermione nodded, still not releasing Phoebe.

"I will," she said. "and that's my punishment."

------------------------

Phoebe returned to the ship a few minutes later, still wiping her bloodshot eyes. No one tried to console her as she boarded the ship, knowing as they did that their words would not relieve Phoebe's pain. Phoebe walked up to Harry, who stood beside the large maneuvering wheel.

"Harry," she said as the tiny ship began to sail slowly away from Atlantis. "I'm sorry." Harry looked down at her.

"I don't blame you, Phoebe. You didn't ask her to leave us like this. She made that decision on her own." Phoebe carefully took his hand.

"Don't be too angry with her, Harry. She loves you, and… how you're acting, the things you said… I could see it in her eyes… it's killing her." Harry heaved a very deep sigh.

"I can't worry about Hermione right now." Harry said. "I've still got a war to fight back home, a war that's just getting started, and a war I'm going to win." Phoebe walked away from him and leaned against the ship's railing. She looked up at the tallest tower, where she felt certain Hermione was watching.

------------------------

Hermione watched the tiny ship grow smaller and smaller. Jerrod stood beside her, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Be safe…" she whispered. She looked over her shoulder at Jerrod.

"They are far enough away, now." he said. Hermione nodded.

"Take us down."

------------------------

Phoebe continued to watch the palace tower as it grew smaller. As she watched, she could have sworn she heard a soft voice remarkably like Hermione's say, 'Be safe.'

"We will." Phoebe whispered to herself. A bubble of magical energy suddenly formed over the island, and it began to slowly spin. As the island spun, it started to sink slowly beneath the waves. Phoebe watched until the tallest tower vanished beneath the ocean and the water covered the city once more. As she tried, and failed, to hold back her tears, Phoebe whispered,

"Goodbye, Hermione."

------------------------

A/N: Alright, so there's another one completed. Only one left to go. At my current rate, this series will have taken over two years to finish. I must admit, I'd never planned for it to last anywhere near this long.


End file.
